


The Reluctant Valentine

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta





	The Reluctant Valentine

It was two in the afternoon and Sansa was finally getting some work done at her desk inside of her little cubicle. She couldn’t stay late to finish up tonight, not for her first Valentine’s Day with Sandor.  They had only been dating for a couple of months, so she knew not to expect anything extravagant. In fact, when he asked her for suggestions, she told him that she just wanted a nice dinner, nothing else. They hadn’t been seeing each other for very long, and she had never enjoyed grand gestures or expensive gifts.  A nice quiet dinner together seemed like the perfect plan. She was in the middle of responding to her seemingly endless inbox of company emails when her desk phone rang.  “Hello?”

 “Hi Ms. Stark, this is Connie at the front desk. There’s a delivery for you.”

 “Oh, okay, just have them bring it to my desk, thanks.” Sansa hung up, standing to clear a space on her desk for the files that must have finally been sent over from the corporate office. She was just about finished when she noticed a delivery man coming down the long aisle between the rows of cubicles, carrying a big bouquet of flowers. _That sneak, I told him I only wanted dinner._

 She was slightly embarrassed when she noticed a good amount of coworkers had stood up to see who had come through the office door.  All of them directed their attention toward her as the man handed her the flowers, until the office door opened again.  Another delivery man entered, this one struggling with a gigantic stuffed black puppy dog.  It had to have been at least four or five feet tall. _I’m going to kill him. I’m going to scream and yell at him, and then I’m going to kill him._

 Sansa could hear the snickering and whispers of the other employees as he paraded his way down the center of the office toward her.  In an effort to put an end to the spectacle, Sansa snatched the dog from him and attempted to stuff it under her desk, but in doing so, she accidentally triggered a button on the dog’s paw. The unmistakable sound of Marvin Gaye’s “Let’s Get it On” began blaring at an uncomfortably loud volume. She frantically searched for the button and pressed it again, all the while yelling, “Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!!” She signed for both of the deliveries, her coworkers roaring with laughter, and sat down at her desk once again.  She picked up her phone and called Sandor.

 

He answered with a gruff, “Hello?”

 

“Don’t you hello me!  You. Are. Evil!” She could hear his deep belly laugh go on for several seconds, and suddenly she wasn’t so upset anymore.

 

“I’m sorry little bird, I couldn’t resist.  Will you still have dinner with me?”

 

“As long as you promise not to do anything else ridiculous.”

 

“Fair enough.  See you then, gorgeous.”

 

“Bye.” She hung up the phone, and a realization suddenly dawned on her.

 

_I love him._


End file.
